That Song
by KFlova
Summary: Wally and Robin are invited to Roy's 18th birthday party. Both boys are expecting the time of their life but when they get to Green Arrow's house it turns out the complete opposite when the boys discover Spiked Coke and that song. A SLASH fan fiction! Sorry!


Hey guys! This is my first one shot ever and its my first request/song fiction! A lot of firsts there so this is a big deal for me. Thanks to the help of SecretMeta. She requested the whole story, the songs, and edit if for me. This fic is all her I just wrote the story. Huge thanks to her I hope you guys enjoy it and don't be afraid to review or give any requests you may have. **Warning**! This is a **SLASH**! Sorry for all you who weren't looking for a slash! I'm really sorry. I thought I changed that after my first review but that didn't work. Sorry again

* * *

That Song

"Rob! What's today's date!" A hurried and excited Wally asks me the moment he steps out of his bedroom.

"It's tonight, Wally." I tell him hiding my own excitement.

"Really, already!" Wally asks jumping in place.

"What do you mean 'already'? You've been waiting for tonight for the last month!" I tell him shaking my head.

"It's just, today's the day!" He yells.

"Uh, news flash Wally, _that_ day was months ago, when we joined the team. Today is another day, Not _the _day" I say, shaking my head at him.

"Right, I just can't believe Roy, Our best friend Roy, is finally 18 and he's going to have a crazy party and we're invited."

"Ya, kind of unbelievable." I laugh. I think a person can only have one best friend. I mean, I know some people have tons of best friends, but honestly, I see a best friend as only one person. A best friend is that one special person who receives the title as best. I look up to my only _best_ friend with a smile.

"Hey, what are you wearing? I have no idea what to wear! Should I go all black, or mix it up? I just bought these yellow sneakers, but then again I don't want anyone connecting the dots and saying 'ah he's kid flash, get him!'" Wally says in a hurry. I almost don't get everything he is saying, but luckily I've had years of this, so I'm completely used to his speed chats.

"I don't know, Wally. I know it's the biggest party of the year, but it's not that big."

"That big! That BIG! Ya right, because it's freaking huge! I'm going to die of its big-ness!"

"Maybe you should leave the making up words to me." I tell him. Finally standing up to my feet, after spending forever tying my shoes, I stare at Wally who was still dressed in his pajamas.

"Man, I can hear the loud music destroying my ear drums now. What -."

"You know you still haven't eaten breakfast, right?" I tell him.

"Dude, I'm so excited that I can't eat!" He says speeding away and coming back with a stack of pancakes, shoving them down his throat.

"'Can't eat' He says." I mutter under my breath.

Finally it's 8:30; we're in Star City, about to enter Green Arrow's house, when Green Arrow isn't home.

"The walls must be sound proof." Wally says, all jittery, as we both realize we don't hear any music.

"...and everyone who's been invited probably doesn't drive a car." I tell him, pointing at the driveway, then the garage, since there are no cars in sight. We get to the door of the house, and before Wally starts knocking Roy opens it.

"Guys! You're here!" Roy shouts happily and he hugs Wally tightly.

"You're heavy." Wally says and Roy releases him. Inside there isn't any music playing, or people dancing, or well there isn't anybody in here at all.

"Roy, where is everybody?" I ask him.

"Huh? Oh! I decided I didn't want a big party, I just wanted to hang out with the two best people ever!" Roy again shouts, he doesn't seem like Roy today, he's a bit off, way too happy, and he just won't stop hugging Wally. We're sitting in his couch watching "The Ring" (of all movies) when again he clings onto Wally.

"When did you get so tall?" Roy asks Wally, his arms wrapping around him as Wally just sits there.

"I didn't, but I did get faster." Wally points out.

"Oh, amazing." Roy smiles. My cheeks turn red as I clench my teeth.

"Uh Roy, do you have anything to drink? I'm feeling a bit thirsty." I tell him.

"Oh, right. Are you thirsty Wally?" He asks.

"Ya," Wally says as Roy lets go of him and starts to walk into the kitchen.

"Two spiked Cokes coming right up!" Roy says, in slurred words.

"'Two _**spiked**_ Cokes' Did I hear him right?" I ask Wally.

"Huh? He didn't say anything." Wally tells me, turning up the volume to the TV. "Oh Rob, can we switch seats? Roy keeps hugging me."

"Like I want him touching m- let's switch." I tell him moving to his side of the couch.

"Bottoms up." Roy says, handing us the already open cans of Coke. I eye my can, and Wally cheers with Roy and drinks up.

"Wally wait!" I tell him but of course I'm too late Wally finishes the whole can and three others in seconds. Curse his super speed. "Hey, how do you feel?" I ask him, looking into his green eyes.

"I feel like I need another!" Wally shouts, raising his arms in the air, happy.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Roy howls and goes into the kitchen again.

"Wally, I'm telling you, Roy spiked the drinks. Doesn't he act differently than usual? You're beginning to seem a bit out of it yourself."

"Dick chill, everything will be fine." He smiles, and removes my can of Coke from my finger tips, that I happened to still be holding in my hands.

"Dick? Did you just call me by my real name? You never call me Dick when we're outside of the Wayne Manor!" I tell him. He was drunk, or high, or whatever the hell was in this 'Coke'.

"Well, I guess, I have to start now!" Wally shouts before he chugs down the can. Roy comes in with about 10 more cans! Where did he get all the stuff for this? Wally's happily drinking them, as Roy cheers him on every step of the way. It's 2:10 when Wally and Roy start singing; it was a song they made up called Save the Chicken, and they're on the table singing like drunk idiots. Roy's hugging Wally as Wally just sways and sings; that's when Green Arrow comes in and he doesn't seem very happy from the sight of it.

"Roy, what's going on here? It's 1 in the m- are you drunk?" He says, and he picks up the last full can of Coke. After he sniffs it, he takes a sip.

"Ah! This is my Jeremiah Weed!" Green Arrow yells. Before we know it, the room is completely quiet as he makes the phone call. He's calling Batman, and Wally and I are so screwed. More Wally than me, since I didn't drink it. Then again I didn't fully stop him, so I'm still in big trouble. Batman comes moments later, and he's far from happy. He's mad, and just looking at him you can tell he was doing something he didn't want to leave from. He looks at Roy, who's still hugging Wally, then at Wally who's resting his head on me. Then his eyes land on me and stay there as he gives me the ultimate bat glare that even I'm not use to; I flinch.

"I expected better from you." He tells me and I swallow, hard. Then he looks back at Wally. "Wally I'm taking you home today since Barry can't run here and have to run the. . .unstable you back." He says and we head for the Bat-mobile. Batman is giving us a lecture about Roy, and parties, and how we should be on our guard at all times.

"Hey Rob, do you hear that music?" Wally asks cutting Batman off. Luckily he's drunk or Batman would kill him.

"Wally, what music?" I ask him hearing nothing.

"I hear it, listen." Then he himself starts to sing, and his voice is all I can hear. "You lying so low in the weeds, Bet you gonna ambush me! You'd have me down on my knees. Wouldn't you? Barracuda!" He howls into the night I nod my head as he sings remembering the song myself.

"Barracuda by Heart" I say to myself smiling. I remember how much I love the song, I was about to sing along until Wally switches songs on me.

"I wanna kiss you! But if I do then I might miss you babe! It's complicated and stupid." He rolls over on his back giving me less room in the back seat. "Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid, I guess he wants to play, wants to play a love game, a love game." He hugs himself and removes his shirt. Suddenly the car feels hot, and Batman is staring at him through his mirror in an unpleased manner.

"So you're a Lady Gaga fan?" I ask Wally.

" Hold me and love me! Just want to touch you for a minute maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it." He climbs over to me and sits on my lap pressing his fingers in my hair.

"Wally what the hell!" I ask him and he puts his hands through my hair; my spine shivers like crazy, as my heart starts to beat almost as fast as he can run.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." He starts to grind on top of me and all air in my mind is gone. "Come on Rob! Don't think too much just bust that kick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."

"Um Wally, maybe it's best if you go over there." I point to the other side of the car as I feel myself about to lose control.

"I'm on a mission, and it involves some heavy touchin' ya." He skips through the song and begins to touch along my chest, my stomach, my face. Wally smiles looking down at my small friend that's found it's way upward and continues to sing. "You've indicated your interest. I'm educated in sex, yes and I want it bad, want it bad a love game, a love g-," Then realizing how bad I want it, I kiss him. He tries to pull back, I bring him closer to me, and he leans in deepening the kiss and now we can't stop.

"Wally!" Batman yells and even though Wally's drunk he stops immediately.

"You're home." Batman says a bit calmer.

"Can Dick sleep over?" Wally asks.

"I'm sleeping over!" I tell Batman and hold Wally's hand into his house and up to his room.

That morning I wake up to an already awake Wally.

"Oh man! I slept through Roy's party! What did we do?" He asks me, once he finds out I'm awake.

"Sing" I smiled at him and went back to sleep. Roy's party turned out to be great after all.


End file.
